


Enjoying The Gelato

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Enjoying The Gelato

Dry Bowser was walking around on the sandy Gelato Beach of Isle Delfino, enjoying the sea breeze coming in from the nearby ocean as he headed towards the yellow pier leading to the watermelon bar, stopping in his tracks as he turned around to see Shulk relaxing on the sand with nothing but his shorts on.

"What are you doing this far out?" Dry Bowser asked as he folded his bony arms.

Shulk smirked as he adjusted his sunglasses, looking up at Dry Bowser. "Oh, I just decided to venture beyond Delfino Plaza. I can really feel the sun here."

"...So you felt the need to come with no beach towel?" Dry Bowser pointed out, the skeletal reptile brushing back his red hair as he glanced at the three giant green watermelons nearby. "I don't understand you folks sometimes..."


End file.
